


Centered Around the Moon

by HXIII



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HXIII/pseuds/HXIII
Summary: A 'what if' scenario of a vigilant Runaan finding a wandering Aaravos. Happens within Xadia's borders.





	Centered Around the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A 'what if' scenario of a vigilant Runaan finding a wandering Aaravos. Happens within Xadia's borders.

 

It’s weird that it happens this way.

There are certain places in Xadia that are forbidden, sectioned off from one another.  Moonshadow Elves would not be caught dead in Startouch Elf territory, and vice versa. This is because Startouch Elf territory is considered sacred in its own right. So why, is Runaan,  caught in quite the conundrum with none other than the star touch elf who just so happen to be in one of the Moonshadow Glens?

And now, begrudgingly, he's escorting the star touch elf out instead of killing him.

"Why not just go back the way you came?" Runaan asks slightly annoyed. 

"Through the moonpaths or...whatever magic Startouch elves use to /sneak/ into places." 

"I could," Aaravos voices beside him as they walk through the valley. In this place, there's really one way in and one way out. Aaravos is lucky Runaan hadn't killed him by mistake for intruding in their territory. 'As if I could,' 

Runaan thinks to himself, still holding on to his swords.

Aaravos stares at them in amusement, then gives him a long look.

"You have nothing to worry about, assassin. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Doesn't matter. "

"Well, I've found what Ive been looking for. If it's any consolation to you, everything but the dragel flora has remain untouched, and should grow back within the next full moon."

"So soon?" Runaan asks, just as they enter a small alcove. There are waterfalls here, leading into a river that is reflecting the light of the moon. Usually it takes several moons for that specific flora to grow into bloom.

"Yes." Aaravos says. Runaan does not expect the other elf to explain /how/ he's managed to do that, only that he can.

Whatever. He's a bit tired of Aaravos' unpredictability.

The sounds of the waterfall are far behind them, and Runaan stops when he suddenly hears the silence of Aaravos' footsteps.

"What's wrong?" Runaan asks, turning to the other elf. On instinct, he raises his guard, gripping his swords tighter. Aaravos is no longer giving him that amused 'I know more than I'm leading on' look.

"It's-" Aaravos frowns brows knitted in concentration. "probably nothing."

Runaan is still apprehensive. "But it's probably /something/ as well." Runaan approaches. If there's one thing he's very attentive about, is when someone is lying and deceitful. 99.9% of the time he's right about it. But with Aaravos, he /can't/ tell. 

Better to cancel out something may be wrong and verifying that it isn't rather than being wrong when there actually /is/ something.

"Wait, what did you do?" Runaan asks accusingly, already having a feeling of what the startouch elf has already done. Or hasn't done. Does Runaan even want to know?

"Just using myself as a test subject. Nothing for you to be concerned with," Aaravos says, easily moving around him. Something already seems off.

"Didn't realize an elf as powerful as yourself could be so reckless." Runaan walks past him, and they both continue their trek down the valley.

He seems to have hit a nerve because Aaravos, (this asshole) just rolls his eyes at him and waves at him dismissively. "If I wanted your opinion on how I do things Moonshadow Elf, then I'd _ask_."

"Watch yourself, Startouch elf," Runaan threatens, pointing his sword in Aaravos' face. The elf doesn't even blink. Instead he just stares, golden irises glowing.

"Or else what, Moonshadow Elf?" Aaravos walks forward, fingers tilting the sword down , away from his face. Something within Runaan feels cornered, almost like he's being tested.

There is something in the way Aaravos is staring at him that's making him uneasy. From the way his ears tilt back, lips slightly part, gaze unrelenting - this is not how things are supposed to go. "Will you try to strike me down? Attack me where I stand? Pin me down? Take me against my will?"

"What?" Runnan asks, stepping back.

" _ What _ ?" "Aaravos blinks at him, as if he didn't understand  the words he just spoke out of his _own_ mouth.

"If you're trying to trick me, it's not going to work." Runaan says, still annoyed.

"If this were a trick, you'd already be dead."

"This is true," Runaan is sheathing his swords. Since threats weren't working on the elf(figures ) Runaan moves to grab Aaravos' arm. The touch makes Aaravos grimace, and hold back what sounds like, was that a moan?

Runaan breathes deeply through his nose. "I'm going to ask you this once more, Startouch-"

"Aaravos"

" _ Aaravos _ . What. Did. You. Do."

"What part of 'I-used-myself-as-a-test-subject' did you  _ not _ understand?"

"I meant," Runaan is trying not to lose his temper- this is beyond reckless.

"How?" It's weird how Aaravos isn't fighting him as much, his body keeping an even pace with his as their walk has them trekking through a glassy meadow. It is eerily quiet, and Runaan is surprised he hasn't come across any other moonshadow elves yet.

"Remember the flora I told you about earlier? It's part of something I'm testing on immortality, and well,"

"Let me guess, you ingested some of it, for a spell."

The other elf is silent, and Runaan can feel the heat radiating off of Aaravos' body in waves.

"You're burning up," Runaan notes. He's not exactly sure of what to make of this, make of _him_.

"Come here," Runaan pulls him close, seeing how the other elf looks troubled. He nearly falls forward as Aaravos leans into him.

"Don't need your help, assassin."

-

Runaan figures that they won’t get far with the state that Aaravos is currently in. There is a small outpost nearby that he knows is always vacant of occupants. It remains dimly lit with small furnishings. Just _enough_. Once inside, Runaan moves to sit the other elf on the bed. Aaravos has been surprisingly quiet throughout the whole thing. 

Runaan really wonders if it’s a good idea to leave him alone.    


“You rest here, and should wait for the effects to wear off,” Runaan moves to stand, the heat of Aaravos’ body making his heart race. He doesn't think Aaravos is going to die - an elf’s core temperature rises for various reasons, and the startouch elf doesn't look  _ too  _ ill. 

Aaravos doesn’t let him go though. His grip on Runaan’s arm only tightens.

“I don’t want to wait.” The momentum of Aaravos’ grip causes him to fall forward. “I want you to kiss me, Moonshadow self. “

“I have a na-“

“My apologies, Runaan.” Aaravos says , voice low. It’s  _ doing   _ things to Runaan that makes him tense, in a sinful way. Silver hair falls into the startouch elf’s face, and Runaan is close to him again. He tries to backtrack, even though it sounds weak, even coming from his mouth. He just wants to make  _ sure _ .

“You’re not well,”

“If you’re afraid you’re taking advantage of me like this, then you have my consent. “

Runaan swallows thickly, not expecting Aaravos to be so  _ forward  _ about this. Is he even sure he  _ wants  _ what Aaravos is asking him to do? 

The grip on his right bicep is strong, Aaravos’ hold on him making it harder for Runaan to flee. His resolve wavers.  He knows what Aaravos wants, and to a certain extent, wants it himself. 

But like this? This feels like it’s going against his code as a Moonshadow Elf. Especially with a male moonshadow elf nonetheless.

Aaravos is no doubt nothing short of an ethereal being within the realm of Xadia, an elf of higher standard and magical expertise - power, than he.

So for Aaravos to willfully give him this trust? While obviously under the effects of whatever wild spell he has willingly cast on himself?

“I won’t leave you.” Runaan says, moving to push Aaravos back against the bed. Even with the cloak, he can feel Aaravos’ feverish skin underneath his fingers.

“Good boy,” Runaan finds himself saying, the words barely whispered beneath his breath. The words are out of his mouth before he even catches himself, sees the gold in Aaravos’ eyes darken and he obeys, relaxing. 

Arousal coils in the pit of his gut at that look.

Damn.

\----

Thank the stars it was the Moonshadow Elf assassin who has found him.

Runaan's hands are tentative, but purposeful, his voice - / _ commanding _ / making the fire within Aaravos stir, skin burning. It's not quelling the heat - Runaan is only fanning its flame.

“Both the moon and the stars share the same sky,” Runaan’s voice voice comes out like velvet, as he leans in, speaking against his lips. Runaan is stealth, fingers gliding over his pecs, faintly tracing over the glowing star on his chest, where Aaravos burns the strongest.

“They share the same longing too.”

And this is all it takes, that small  _ push  _ to have Runaan, fierce and just intense, kiss him deep. Aaravos moans, wanting to melt into it.

There’s something about Runaan’s movements that are too careful, too deliberate,  _ teasing _ . Aaravos wants more, shows his impatience by bringing their bodies closer, hand curling in long hair as Runaan leans over him, exploring his mouth. 

Aaravos _starves_  for it. 

“For an elf with such a long lifespan, you sure are impatient.” Runaan says, breathless. Aaravos’ body is reacting to every touch, however fleeting it is, that Runaan gives him. Aaravos lets out a frustrated noise, while letting the sharp edge of his nails trail down the flat panel of Runaan’s chest, feeling toned abs quiver underneath the soft material of his assassin's garb. 

Runaan let’s out a breath, body  _ keening _ . 

“That’s no way to talk to a god,” Aaravos says as Runaan pulls away, wet tongue tracing his lower lip. Aaravos wants to chase - loves the fire in the assassins eyes, let’s out a moan when Runaan pins his wrists above his head, held up with one hand.

”You’re no god,” Runaan voices into his ear, the timbre of Runaan’s voice, deep and faintly intimate, sends a shiver up Aaravos’ spine. 

He may as well look like sin as hair curtains down his shoulders, Runaan above him, controlling. The tint of his skin has darkened from arousal. He’s hard - both of them are. Aaravos smirks at the remark, head tilts to the side while licking his lips, surrendering to the assassins control of being manhandled like this. _Wanting_  to.

“I may not be  _ your  _ god,” Aaravos arches into Runaan’s touch. He’s not exactly sure what the fuck he’s saying, or maybe he is. His skin feels heated all over. “But I  _ can  _ be- oh stars  _ fuck _ ”

“You talk too much “ Runaan says, nearly growls in his ear. Runaan’s movements are deliberate, as he grinds down,  _ hard _ , hissing at the contact of both of their clothed erections touch. 

“Want you to, “ He tosses his head back, eyes shut, hands gripping the air as his body reacts to Runaan’s movements - the assassin is a solid relentless shift of moving hips and strong abs. Fuck, this is -  “Need you to - stars - _fuck_  undress me.”

Runaan leans down, grips his chin - Aaravos can see the lust in the elf’s eyes behind the calm demeanor.

**“** No hands.” 

“Then tie me up.”Aaravos challenges, and Runaan frowns, thinking it over. 

It doesn't take long to think, as he reaches for the tie in his hair and unravels it, long strands falling across his shoulders.

“Fine.” The knots are complex, no doubt intentional as he’s being tied up against the headboard. Aaravos doesn't think he’d be able to untie these without magic. It doesn't really matter, because he doesn't _want_  to flee. 

Every cell in his body is /singing/ for the feel, of wanting to be touched. Wants to be ruined by the assassin.

Runaan settles back and undresses. His actions are smooth, and every layer of clothing that Runaan removes from his body is one fluid motion. 

His arousal leaks thick, cock jutting up against his stomach and leaking. 

Runaan sees Aaravos staring, as he moves to disrobe the tied up elf from the bottom half of his body. Aaravos moans deep, feels his heart pound in his ears and the glowing crest on his chest burn at the touch of Runaan lifting off the loose pants of his garb. The air hitting his heated skin feels jarring, but not as jarring as the fierceness of his arousal.

**“** If you like what you see, then touch,” Aaravos is beyond teasing, tensing as he feels Runaan looms over him, hands trailing up his thigh, gaze at his cock as it lays hard, erect, and _dark_  against his stomach. He feels as if his body will jump out of his skin, breath coming out in shallow breaths as his skin, the color of the galaxies flushes dark. His tied wrists ache and burn against the strain of the headboard. Runaan’s eyes flash with want.   
  


And Runaan does what Aaravos asks, bends down and does more than just touch. His tongue darts down to lick a long line up his cock where he leaks heavy. Aaravos releases a shuddered breath when Runaan swallows him whole, moaning around him as if _he’s_  the one being sucked. 

Aaravos swears to the stars that the burning intensifies as Runaan starts slow, eyes closed, as Aaravos feels the stretch, the warmth, the  _ wetness _  of Runaan’s mouth on him. 

“Didn't know that mouth of yours had other talents,” Aaravos gasps, wanting nothing more than to thrust into Runaan’s willing mouth. Just as he says this, Runaan sinks all the way down until his cock hits the back of his throat. 

Aaravos releases a hiss under his breath, the urge of grabbing onto Runaan’s horns and fucking nice and deep into Runaan’s mouth is so strong, the form of a spell on the tip of his tongue.

The sounds are obscene, wet, Runaan pulling off of him with slick wet lips. flushed cheeks. He stares up at Aaravos with half lidded eyes, left hand wet with spit and slick and pre come while lazily licking and jerking him off.

“Changed my mind,” Aaravos’ voice comes out in a panting moan, heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, an unending ache. “Want you to untie me. Want to - need to be inside you.”

There is a flash in Runaan’s eyes, arousal clouding teal as he slowly kisses a wet trail up slick covered abs. 

“No,” Runaan whispers against his lips, moaning, staring entranced into Aaravos’ eyes. Runaan kisses down his cheeks, across the glowing star like  patterns that scattered like constellations down his neck. 

It’s almost as if he’s worshiping every inch of Aaravos’ body through touch and taste. If only he could be free.

Aaravos releases a shaky breath when Runaan traces the pattern of the crest on his chest. It glows just as bright as his arousal to the point that it burns.

“How badly do you ache,” Runaan trails up his body once more, now settling above him, silver hair curtains over hungry eyes. 

He’s careful not to touch Aaravos where his desire and heat intensified him the most. Aaravos feels the leak of slick arousal leak down his aching cock and balls and onto the bed. He jerks his hips up, but Runaan is adamant on pinning him down with strong legs.

“Runaan,” Aaravos’ voice comes out fierce, as his body surrenders to everything Runaan gives to him, a tight need that clenches and coils deep in his guts. 

“Untie me,” Aaravos dares not beg - he never begs, but he can’t stay still - chest heaving and arms twisting to get the ties loose. They only become tighter.

“You wanted this,” Runaan nearly coos in his ear, and moves to kiss him, and Aaravos easily yields, eager.

Kissing Runaan, while under the influence of this spell,  is like tasting sweet magic and getting an all time high from it. Aaravos chases Runaan’s tongue with his own, fueling the fire and moaning deep, as he nips at Runaan’s lower lip. 

Runaan pulls away with a soft groan, positioning himself over Aaravos’ cock, heavy lidded gaze never leaving his. 

Aaravos has never noticed it before, but every movement Runaan makes is calculated, precise, and he uses it with the fluidness and strength of that slender body of his.  Aaravos wants to taste him. Badly. 

And Runaan slowly sinks down in by agonizing inch onto his cock, hands planting on Aaravos’ chest to ground him. His breath comes out deep, taut muscles tense. His cock leaks profusely, adding to the slick mess on Aaravos’ body. 

He does not care. 

Well fuck.

Runaan, who looks and sounds absolutely wrecked, releases a shaky breath, bottoming out. Aaravos can feel every tense muscle tense around him, Runaan’s body squeezing him so nice and tight it’s almost difficult to breathe. 

“Shit,” Runaan curses, practically moans as his slender body lifts up, and Aaravos is about to lose patience, the faint thought of a spell to undo these bindings in the back of his mind. 

Any thought disappears as Runaan leans back, eyes closed. He does a shift of his pelvis, and it nearly ruins them both. 

“I can still taste myself - taste you, on my tongue.” Aaravos is running on pure desire at this point, smirks at the thoughts of wanting to see Runaan even more wrecked,  _ /fucked _ /, giving him more than enough fuel to drive them  _ /both/ _ to the edge. 

“Do you,” Runaan asks, holding back a hiss just as Aaravos thrusts up, /in/ to Runaan that he loses tempo. Aaravos releases a smirk, because fuck that feels delicious. 

“Feels really good. So full,” there’s a dark edge to his voice as he licks his already wet palm, tongue gliding over and tasting their slick and pre come and proceeds to jerk himself while on his dick. 

Aaravos nearly loses it. He starts whispering, lungs tight as he starts chanting a spell, /anything to get these damn bindings loose/ because Runaan would look /and/ feel like a delicious ruined mess underneath him. After he forced Runnan down nice and deep into him. Aaravos wants it so bad his body is a tense mess.

Except, Runaan doesn't give him the chance, slapping his hand against his mouth before he utters a word. 

Aaravos, every muscle in his body, tense, ready to burn, twists his head to the side, but Runaan’s hold is firm, almost as firm a the ties against his bound wrists. 

Runaan's pace is no longer steady, but grow erratic with every sweet slide up and down his dick. Something about having Runaan  take control over him like this, where Aaravos is most vulnerable, /submissive/ like this , bound and gagged, allowing himself to be used, sends something tight coiling in the pit of his stomach. 

And Runaan, oh stars, fuck, _keens_ , muscles working him over and over as he grinds down, head bowed and eyes closed, long fingers still jerking off his dick, legs visibly tensing as he focuses on making Aaravos come. 

It’s with every breathless chant of ‘ _ oh gods’  _ and ‘o _ h fuck’ _ that is spoken through soft lips that Runaan’s body tenses, cock leaking come thick, heavy, and hot.

Runaan’s orgasm catches him off guard, his hole tight and clenching around his cock trying to milk out his orgasm. And it works, as he comes hard, hips jerking into Runaans tight heat and he’s probably saying the most sinful words he can think of in startouch elf dialect, nuzzling into the warmth and wetness of the other elf’s hand, which is no longer covering his mouth. 

It’s hot, yet he’s still burning, swallows thickly as Runaan, skin flushed, body still sensitive _ moves,  _ groans when he still feels Aaravos, wet, and still hard inside of him. 

“If you’re not going to untie me, I’ll unbind myself.”

-

TBC

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
